


No me subestimes

by Vanessatwo17



Category: Junior Express (TV)
Genre: Capitán Topa - Freeform, Diego Topa, Disney Junior - Freeform, F/M, Francis el Camarero, Junior Express, Lila la conductora, Monorrail
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2020-06-09 15:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19478758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanessatwo17/pseuds/Vanessatwo17
Summary: No todo es lo que parece, eso dicen. Pero ¿Qué pasaría si Lila, la conductora del monorrail Junior Expres, no fuera sólo una conductora común y corriente? ¿Qué secretos puede ocultar una aparentemente aburrida mujer?Francis, el camarero, ¿descubrirá esa otra cara que la recta e imperiosa Lila posee?





	1. Una persona diferente

Era una oscura noche, había unos nubarrones de tormenta que amenazaban con empapar a los transeuntes de la estación. En ese momento, el monorrail se detenía en la estación _hogar_ , curiosamente era donde vivían la mayoría de la tripulación. Por fin un descanso después de un año completo viajando alrededor del mundo dentro de un monorrail con las mismas personas llevando alegría a los chicos y chicas. Ya era tiempo de un verdadero descanso para todos para luego reemprender el viaje en otro momento.

—Francis, entonces dice que estudiará cocina— dijo Arnoldo, el cocinero italiano del monorrail colocándose su abrigo para ir por el avión que lo llevaría a su país natal.

—Sisi, pero no ahora, luego de visitar varios países como tengo pensado, regresaré a florida a casa de mi padre y mis hermanas— dijo pensativo casi soñando.

—Bueno Francis, ojalá le vaya muy bien, yo me voy ya que a lo mejor ya he perdido el avión y no me han dicho nada—

Luego de despedirse y de que los bagones quedasen vacíos, Francis se encontraba recorriendo por ultima vez el lugar que una vez llamó hogar. Lentamente escudriñando de aquí para allá mientras se concentraba en el recuerdo que cada objeto le evocaba a su cabecilla llena de rulos. Pasó delante de varios escenarios diferentes, pertenecientes a cada miembro de la tripulación, cuando hubo recorrido cada centímetro llegó a la cabina de control, el ultimo extremo de _Junior Express_ que no había recorrido y miró para ambos lados percatándose de sólo haber estado justo ahí pocas veces, tan pocas que la verdad que no tenia casi ningún recuerdo feliz o de mayor importancia que pudiera extrañar cuando se fuera. Por lo que se dispuso a irse al hotel que le quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras, la verdad que no había hecho reservación por adelantado, pero eso tenía poco peso en ese momento.

—Francis!— La voz de Lila, la conductora del monorrail lo sorprendió de tal forma que su pequeña balija con uniformes rebotó por el suelo.

—Perdóneme Francis, es que me sorprendió mucho verlo todavía por aquí si ya han pasado dos horas desde que todos se fueron— se excusó ella, había estado bajo el panel de botones de la consola y hasta ese momento hubiera sido imposible verla. Se incorporó tomando la balija y entregándosela a su dueño.

—Gracias... Sólo estaba, dando el último adiós al monorrail— dijo alzando ambos brazos para abarcar más de la cabina, pero sin duda algo nervioso. Las chicas lo ponían nervioso —¿Y... usted Lila?—

—Bueno si, lo entiendo, yo tenía que apagar las últimas unidades, ¿Y su casa? ¿Vive aquí cerca?— indagó dejando las herramientas en su estuche.

—No, la verdad que no... en Florida. Es que mi padre y mis hermanas están ahí y es a donde iré... Luego de hacer otras paradas— titubeó nervioso de nuevo.

—¡Oh! que coincidencia Francis, mis padres también viven ahí ¿podríamos viajar juntos?— dijo ella riendo y bajando del monorrail por una de las compuertas.

—Puuuuuues— Francis pensó en el tipo de viaje aburrido que tendría junto a Lila —Es que viajaré a varios países en el transcurso de estos meses, bueno, no lo tengo decidido, ni siquiera he hecho reservación o algo así.... y así que no creo que a usted, Lila, le agrade—

—Francis, soy conductora de monorrail ¿sabe? Mi vida practicamente se compone de viajes, me encanta lo que es andar de aquí para allá— exclamó ella emocionada pero al ver el rostro más bien asustado del chico entendió el asunto, él no quería viajar con ella.

—Pero igual no tenía ganas de seguir viajando, vaya usted Francis... y disfrute— dijo con voz apagada dirigiéndose a los vestidores.

Francis suspiró con alivio, casi caía en una de la que no se salvaba, pero de igual manera se percató de que lastimó en cierta forma a Lila, sabía que se iba a odiar por el resto de su existencia por hacer tal cosa pero la verdad que no quería verla triste.

—Lila— llamó y ella se volteó hacia él con mirada curiosa —Sería muy lindo que usted me acompañara—

Se extendió por el rostro de la pelirroja una gran sonrisa. —Gracias Francis— le dijo cuando estuvieron frente a frente.

—Pero ¿porqué? ¿No hice nada?— preguntó extrañado.

—Por darme una oportunidad—

Francis no comprendía en el momento esa respuesta pero vaya que la entendería luego.

—¿tiene donde quedarse? oh, puede quedarse en mi casa si lo prefiere, Francis ¿Puede esperarme?, sólo voy a los vestidores para quitarme el traje— le dijo alzando su propia balija que era incluso más grande que la del camarero.

—No no se preocupe, son las once de la noche, todavía puedo esperar otra hora por hoy— dijo riendo nerviosamente haciendo un pésimo chiste.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente antes de entrar por la puertesilla y cerrarla tras de sí. Francis se recostó sobre la puerta con los brazos cruzados mientras se regañaba a sí mismo por haber arruinado sus vacaciones desde antes que comiencen. Sí, arruinado no era una palabra demasiado grande para el contexto que estaba viviendo. Seguro Lila querría que fueran a hacer algo aburrido como clasificar calcetines en su casa y eso.

—Oh, Francis ¿vio a Topa salir?— dijo Lila desde adentro.  
—Si, se fue con su abuela— dijo recordando —Espere, ¿no eran ustedes novios?— Hubo un feo silencio incómodo en el que Francis volvió a regañarse a sí mismo por ser tan bocón. —Lo siento, no quise decir nada malo— murmuró.

—No importa— dijo ella empujando la puerta y a él también. —todo ha terminado ya y... lo bueno es que ya no tengo que usar esta peluca pelirroja nunca más para complacerlo—

Francis se fijó en como Lila había cambiado completamente. Su falda, medias y tacones ya no estaban en su lugar habían jeans y tenis, su uniforme tampoco estaba y ahora traía una blusa negra con un dibujo y la letra de una canción. Y su cabello, ya no estaba corto de esa manera tan formal sino que era castaño claro con ondas y un poco más largo, hasta sus hombros de piel tan blanca... e inexplorada.

—¿Lila?— murmuró sin molestarse por disimular su asombro.

—Lo sé, es muy extraño verme así— exclamó riendo ciertamente nerviosa tomando su bolso —Ahora puedes hablarme de tú, Francis, ahora que soy yo... Podemos quedarnos en mi casa esta noche y mañana veremos—

Francis a pesar de todo mantenía sus ojos muy abiertos sin despegarlos de Lila, es que hasta parecía haber rejuvenecido cinco o seis años y ahora veía con más claridad sus ojos azules como el mismísimo cielo y sus mejillas tenían un rubor especialmente mágico. Podría decir que todo rastro de la mujer _aburrida_ había desaparecido de todo su ser.

La nueva y mejorada Lila se volvió a Francis que seguía de pie estudiándola como a un fenómeno con los claros ojos muy abiertos.

—Si le resulta demasiado abominable Francis, podemos olvidarnos del viaje— musitó la conductora del monorrail sonriendo tristemente pero sin perder su determinada y autoritaria voz de la antigua Lila.

Francis tardó unos segundos en volver a la realidad del asunto. —¿Eh?... ¡No! no no no,— se apresuró a aclarar pues no quería hacerla sentir mal de ningún modo —es que me impresiona demasiado que ust... que tú, Lila pudieras verte tan hermosa—

La elogiada sonrió desviando la mirada pues hacia tiempo que no recibía un elogio tan azucarado como ese. Francis se dio cuenta de que de verdad que bocón no era ni de cerca la palabra que lo definía. Pero antes de que pudiera arrepentirse Lila lo tomó de la mano y lo arrastró hacia ella, había comenzado una suave lluvia de la cual la ahora castaña planeaba protegerlo con un pequeño paraguas.

No se dijo mucho mientras caminaban hombro con hombro, la lluvia se hizo mucho más fuerte y les era imposible hablar sin gritar por el estruendo de los truenos y las gotas que salpicaban a su alrededor. Se detuvieron frente a una casa de dos pisos que no era ni muy bonita ni muy común. Parecía hasta en cierto modo acogedora y, por la sutil luz que ofrecía el poste de la esquina, llegaba a envolverse en una tenebrosa aura.

Lila gira su llave en el cerrojo y tanto ella como Francis entraron dejando sus abrigos en el tendedero. Ella le mostró el cuarto de invitados y le explicó que ésta era la casa que compartía con su hermano hasta que él se fuera de regreso a Colombia y ella consiguiera el trabajo en el monorrail gracias a Topa, que se interesó en ella desde la primera entrevista. Francis estaba muy escéptico en todo sentido, de pronto Lila no era aburrida y además era hermosa y ahora la estaba escuchando cantar en la ducha y sus oídos se maravillaban por antes no poder haber presenciado tal voz.

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza recordando que compartiría con ella todo el mes y un poco mas sacrificando sus bien planeadas vacaciones.  
¿Qué le deparaba? No sabía y eso era lo que más le asustaba.


	2. Confesiones con sabor a chocolate

Separó sus pestañas y se levantó de golpe creyendo por un instante que estaba de nuevo en el monorrail y tenía que cocinar y se había atrasado y Arnoldo lo iba a sacar a patadas de su cocina para nunca volver a dejarlo pasar. Pero se sorprendió aún más encontrándose en un lugar distinto. Tardó unos minutos en recordar la noche anterior, a Lila y el convenio del viaje que harían juntos.

Se le había espantado el sueño y por consiguiente se dio a la tarea de pasar los ojos por la habitación enumerando los objetos con los que se topaba. Luego se dirigió al baño y afuera, al pasillo así en piyama directo a la cocina ya que estaba acostumbrado a desayunar muy temprano y de paso le prepararía algo a Lila para agradecerle la hospitalidad.

Preparó dos omelette y dos tazas de café con azúcar y leche, su desayuno preferido. Después de callar a la bestia que dormía en su estómago, pensó en llevarle el desayuno a la cama a Lila. Eran las cinco de la mañana y él ya llevaba dos horas despierto, pero tenía miedo de despertar a la castaña pues no conocía sus patrones de sueño y temía ser una molestia para ella. Por eso empujó suavemente la puerta dejando la bandeja en la mesita del pasillo para asegurarse que ella aún dormía, no quería despertarla.

Pero para su mayor sorpresa Lila tenía la lámpara de su mesa de noche encendida y estaba muy despierta con un libro en el regazo y una sutil pero encantadora y expresiva sonrisa.

—¿Tan pronto despierto, Francis?— Las cejas de Francis subieron tanto que a lo mejor desaparecieron en el nacimiento de su ruloso cabello.

—¿Interrumpo?— fue la única palabra que salió inteligible de su garganta, lo demás fueron balbuceos por el nerviosismo.

—La verdad que no— contesta risueña ella cerrando el libro e incorporándose para levantarse —Ya te había oído acercarte por el pasillo— Francis no pudo evitar ruborizarse levemente por ser atrapado mucho antes de que pudiera darse cuenta.

—¿Necesitas algo?

—No... Todo esta perfecto— murmuró sintiéndose como un mirón —Le preparé... digo, te preparé el desayuno. 

La expresión en el rostro de la mujer pasó por la sorpresa y luego por la apreciación.

—Que lindo de tu parte, Francis— dijo con la mano en el corazón —Espérame en la cocina que al no más vestirme lo acompaño. Como yo siempre digo, la comida se come en el comedor. 

—Muy bien,— dijo controlando su emoción por no recibir ningún regaño —permiiiiso— murmuró clásicamente cerrando tras de sí la puerta. Francis continuó sonriendo hasta que se volteó a la bandeja con el ahora roído omelette. Un ratón blanco de ojos azules y bigotes muy largos lo observaba con sus pequeñas orbes brillantes y un bocado entre las patitas. Francis le tenía miedo a los ratones.

—¡¿Francis?!— exclamó Lila saliendo con la blusa torcida y un zapato de un par y otro de otro —Escuché un grito ¿Qué pasó?— Francis paralizado y pegado a la pared contraria lo más lejos posible miraba y señalaba la bandeja en donde el inocente ratón volvía a hacer de las suyas. Lila miró al ratón y al aterrorizado y descolorido Francis y nos pudo evitar carcajearse.

—N-n-no es gracioso— tartamudeó el camarero con el cabello de punta.

—No Francis, es Fiera, el ratón de mi hermano. A lo mejor lo dejó aquí olvidado cuando se fue ayer— le explicó ella riendo extendiendo una mano hacia el roedor que olisqueó y trepó hasta estar en la palma de su mano.

—¿Fiera?— cuestionó asustado —y con razón. 

—Mi hermano trabajaba en un laboratorio de experimentos con ratones.— explicó — Este pequeño es uno de cinco ratones que presentaron una mutación genética en su ADN— al ver el gesto interrogante del joven intentó explicárselo de otra forma —Es un ratón especial, con ojos azules. 

—Ohh. 

—Oww pobrecito fiera mía, a lo mejor mi hermano te olvidó por completo, no te preocupes ¿Qué piensas de un viaje para tomar un poco de aire fresco?

Francis fijó los ojos en un punto fijo. 

—¿Lila? No llevaremos al ratón... ¿O si?

—La verdadera pregunta es ¿Y porque no? Fiera no es peligroso en ningún sentido, es más, es un amor y vamos a llevarlo. Mientras más mil veces mejor. 

Lila ignoró el desayuno mordisqueado y al aún tembloroso Francis y se llevó el ratón. El camarero casi pudo ver una sonrisa, de esas maliciosas, en los bigotes de Fiera. De nuevo sus buenas intenciones fueron pisoteadas, esta vez por las patitas rozadas de un ratón.

Lila se preparó inmediatamente un mini desayuno con los huevos restantes, esquirlas de chocolate, leche, harina, esencia de cacao en una taza y el microondas. Minutos después había un bollo de chocolate humeante y perfumado a la espera.

—Que práctico— murmuró Francis con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Todo debe ser así en mi vida, nunca me quedo mucho tiempo en ningún sitio y un desayuno así no le resta tiempo valioso a mi día— explicó entregándole un trozo de pan al ratón fiera que lo mordisqueó a gusto.

Francis anotó mentalmente ese dato por si lo utilizaba luego.

—Yo soy más de comidas elaboradas. 

—Lo sé Francis, tú y Arnoldo siempre lo dejaban muy claro en cada receta— recordó riendo suavemente —Me hará falta la tripulación del monorrail. Doris, los rulos, Topa, Natalio, Melodí, Arnoldo... y tú. 

Francis se tensó involuntariamente. —¿Yo? Pero si no compartimos casi ningún momento— dijo nervioso y sin saber por qué. Quizá se negaba a creer que una mujer tan hermosa lo extrañara. Aún ni siquiera consideraba que Lila fuera hermosa, el nunca se imaginó que ella entraría en el concepto de tal palabra y sin embargo ahí estaba la prueba ante sus ojos. Con su cabello castaño medio despeinado, la blusa torcida y los claros ojos concentrados en el bollo casi terminado de su vaso.

—Pues no, pero Francis, igual te extrañaré a pesar de no haber salido casi nunca de la cabina de control y tú del vagón comedor— se llevó a la boca el último bocado y dio un sorbo a su café —intercambiamos palabras varias veces, y aunque no fuéramos tan cercanos yo siempre lo consideré mi amigo. 

Francis se relajó suavemente mientras Lila hacia unas llamadas imprevistas y daba ciertos mimos al ratón de laboratorio que se acicalaba la carita de ojos saltones y azules. Pero por alguna razón nunca la palabra amigo le pareció tan hueca.


	3. Aviones y Apretones de manos

Francis tarareaba su canción mientras esperaba a Lila en la sala. Fiera el ratón lo vigilaba muy atentamente desde la puerta de su jaula mientras mordisqueaba su comida. El camarero pensaba en lo que ocurrió últimamente, en especial con Lila, no de esa manera superficial sino más profundamente. Aún no daba crédito a sus ojos, casi estaba ansioso por experimentar y descubrir que más había escondido con respecto a esa joven mujer de ojos azules.

Lila apareció con una mochila y una maleta pequeña, su cabello estaba ligeramente recogido, desarreglado y casual y su ropa volvió a cambiar. Su blusa ahora era blanca complementada con unos jeans rotos en las rodillas.

Francis se sintió en parte opacado por su vestimenta que era una simple playera azul y vaqueros. Volvía a pensar que todo estaba al revés. Los uniformes le daban a todo un aura menos divertida a pesar de ser eso lo que repartían en sus viajes a los niños.

¿Cuando desapareció Lila la inflexible, centrada, aburrida y organizada conductora del monorrail para aparecer Lila la divertida, interesante, hermosa, talentosa y extrovertida mujer sencilla que caminaba y reía frente a él?

—Como yo siempre digo, mejor temprano que tarde— Bueno, aún conservaba su personalidad y mismas frases. Eso le recordaba que aún era la misma Lila que conocía y no una copia mejorada de ella. Eso lo aliviada en cierto modo, el pensar que no la había subestimado demasiado.

Subieron al autobús que los llevaría al aeropuerto, Lila de primera junto a Fiera que dormía en su jaula y él segundo. Lila no dijo mucho aunque Francis intentó sonsacarle más secretos. Por alguna razón le pareció que ella había tomado un aura triste y casi melancólico y sus respuestas ya no llevaban ese tonito cantado que indicaba su euforia. Francis se sintió horrendamente culpable y creyó ver a Fiera recalcárselo con sus ojillos salones y azules.

Cuando bajaron Lila pidió los boletos, Francis se distrajo mirando hacia los lados, quizá vería algún conocido o quizá simplemente no quería mirar a los ojos a su compañera de viaje que volvía a sonreír como si nada iluminando todo el lugar.

—Bien— dijo de pronto sacándole un brinco —Fiera llegará a nuestro destino luego en otro avión. 

—¿Y nosotros? No me has dicho exactamente a donde iremos— Lila sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño trifolio que le extendió para que Francis pudiera ver.

—Como conductora de monorrail e visto muchos lugares, bueno, corrijo, hemos visto muchos lugares increíbles— decía la castaña ampliando su sonrisa —Por lo que hice una lista de esos lugares que no atravesamos, podemos descartar alguno si así te parece Francis, total, tengo amigos pilotos que siempre me conseguirían vuelos baratos después para visitar esos lugares yo sola. 

El pequeño camarero estudió el plan de viaje, eran tres países muy exóticos que nunca había soñado con atravesar. Pero ir de un lado a otro no era barato, todo lo contrario era inalcanzable para el joven Francis.

—Ya sé lo que piensa, demasiado caro, le recuerdo que tengo amigos pilotos. 

Francis miró agradecido a la castaña pero esta solo le devolvió la mirada con una pequeña sonrisa traviesa. ¿Cuándo comenzó a contagiarlo esa sonrisa?

Se sentaron en una banca del aeropuerto viendo pasar personas que corrían con sus maletas porque perdían su vuelo, o personas reencontrándose después de mucho tiempo. Francis sonrió inconscientemente contemplando la escena.

—¿Giovanno?— preguntó Lila a su lado con una especie de emoción.

Francis ahora vio a un pelirrojo de oblicuos ojos verdes abrazar a Lila y ésta retribuir con igual cariño. Se fijó bien en él y sólo entonces lo reconoció, era la viva imagen de un retrato que había estado viendo en casa de Lila la noche anterior.

Ella presentó muy cordialmente a su joven compañero de viaje al apuesto pelirrojo que escaneó de pies a cabeza a Francis haciéndolo sentir nervioso por su fuerte mirada que parecía juzgarlo tal y como Fiera lo hacía desde su jaula.

Sin embargo este le sonrió (algo falsamente) y estrechó su mano muy fuerte para su gusto, cosa de la que Lila no se percató ya que volteó un segundo al megáfono que anunciaba que su vuelo estaba por partir en unos quince minutos.

—Fue maravilloso encontrarte Giovanno— le dijo muy educada regresando sus azules ojos al pelirrojo —pero Francis y yo tenemos un vuelo a Europa que no puede esperar. 

El pelirrojo expresó su tristeza porque ella se fuera tan rápido sin siquiera compartir un café con él pero Lila, siempre firme y autoritaria, no se detuvo ni un momento. El pelirrojo la tomó de la mano en la cual depositó un sutil beso acompañado de una penetrante mirada de ojos verdes, y ella sólo volteó a un lado sonriendo.

A todo esto, Francis caminaba atrás con las maletas, suyas y de Lila, tratando de alcanzarlos. Giovanno se retiró pero no por eso dejó esa mirada verdosa y penetrante desde la banca del aeropuerto.

Ya en el avión Francis sintió que no tenía derecho a preguntar quién era el desconocido ese, pero tan pronto estuvieron solos en sus asientos de su boca saltaron las palabras.

—Era Giovanno, te lo presente Francis— decía ella sonriéndose —es un viejo amigo. 

—Es el mismo tipo del retrato que había en mi habitación— Francis consideró ponerse cinta adhesiva en la boca para evitar ser aún más imprudente. Pero Lila adoraba las preguntas y no se molestó en contestarle.

—Bien si, tuvimos algo que ver, ¿no lo reconoces? Él iba al monorraíl vestido de mecánico para hablar conmigo— El camarerito abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos achocolatados —Sí, era muy lindo y me encantaba su forma de ser, pero las personas cambian y algunas como yo viajan por el mundo acompañados de otros chicos, entonces él me dio a elegir: el trabajo de mi vida, o una vida junto a él. 

Lila miraba por la ventana mientras le relataba a Francis cada cosa y él escuchaba atentamente hasta que ella se detuvo y sólo le sonrió. Francis no supo realmente por qué hizo lo que hizo, ya que él no era mucho de impulsos, pero su mano se entrelazó con la de su compañera de viaje.

Ésta le sonrió dulcemente para luego voltear a la ventana de nuevo, el camarerito no quiso hacer nada para separarse de ese contacto ya que era muy tibio y hasta se atrevería a decir que lindo, no hace falta decir también que su corazón le iba a estallar. Lila ni al caso, ella solo veía por la ventana en el momento del despegue las nubes de algodón pintadas de oro por el amanecer. Fue un vuelo de dos o tres horas, ya no lo recordaba, pero en todo el tiempo ninguno hizo nada para separar sus manos que seguían entrelazadas.


	4. Un baño relajante y quemaduras leves

Francis estaba teñido de rojo y con la frente perlada de sudor. Sólo había compartido una vez un momento de ese estilo con otra chica y lo había arruinado por completo, por eso ahora no se movía siquiera un centímetro para no arrepentirse luego.

Hubo turbulencia, el avión se sacudió lo que era normal. Francis se aferró a su cinturón y a la mano que sostenía, Lila estaba familiarizada con todo lo que a aviones respecta y no estaba asustada, tranquilizó al camarero con un suave apretón y una mirada de esos zafiros azules que tenía por ojos. Francis se quedó todo quieto y ahora tampoco quería separar su mirada de esas orbes perfectas. Pero Lila, completamente normal desvió su celestiales ojos a la ventana de nuevo. El camarero se sentía muy tonto por reaccionar de esa manera ante ella, Lila debía de pensar que era un gallina o por el contrario, un aprovechado.

El aterrizaje fue muy rápido y en nada ya estaban abajo esperando sus maletas. Francis había soltado la seguridad de la mano de su compañera e inmediatamente sintió una extraña sensación, sintió como si algo le faltase y desease recuperarlo, ese algo era la tibia piel de esa joven mujer que lo había protegido. Muy ridículo y todo, Francis no entendía nada.   
Lila hizo todos los trámites necesarios mientras Francis la esperaba haciendo un repaso de lo sucedido, examinado la palma de su mano que había estado en contacto con la fresca piel de la castaña.

¿Qué le ocurría? ¿Ahora resultaba que le atraía la persona menos esperada? No, a lo mejor simplemente era que hacía mucho tiempo que no compartía un momento de esos con ninguna chica y ahora había sentido alteraciones nerviosas, unas en las que la turbulencia del avión había tenido mucho que ver.  
Dicha joven mujer apareció con la jaula de _fiera_ , su maletín y bolso. El ratón parecía saludarlos mirándolos con esas dos canicas que tenía por ojos. Francis se sorprendió del frío que había, no caía nieve, no todavía, pero era bastante frío y un viento helado lo hizo estremecerse. Se dio cuenta de que Lila se había cobijado con un abrigo y había puesto una colcha sobre la jaula de Fiera que corrían en una rueda como un hamster.

—Bien, este hermoso paraje tiene sus contras y sus pros, Francis. El frío es ambas cosas, nos quedaremos en la casa de un amigo que está a unas cinco o seis cuadras... más o menos— En la exposición del plan Francis se dio cuenta de que él no había empacado ropa adecuada y el frío podría enfermarlo o congelarlo si no se vestía correctamente. —Pero Francis— inquirió ella estudiándolo completamente —¡No podrás caminar por estas calles vestido para el verano!

—Es que... Y-yo-yo no sabía— quiso excusarse pero ella no lo dejó terminar y se quitó su abrigo para que él se lo probara —gracias— alcanzó a decir entre castaños mientras sentía descongelarse al roce de la tela.

—No hay de que— sonrió ella. —En casa de mi amigo debe de haber ropa que a lo mejor él te pueda prestar, o compramos algo si lo deseas. ¡Vamos, la vacaciones comienzan en breve!

Lila se cubrió con otro abrigo y los tres salieron del aeropuerto. Francis se percató del perfume que impregnaba el abrigo que traía puesto, cayó en la cuenta de haber subestimado hasta el aroma de la ropa de Lila.

************** **************** ** ****************** ** ** ************** **************** ** ****************** ** **

—Muy bien, Francis— Dentro de la casa, que más era una mansión llena de acogedores muebles y tapices, Lila revisaba los destinos a visitar en su móvil. Francis por el contrario se hallaba frente a la chimenea, nunca se había percatado de lo difícil que era encender el fuego. Que lastima, no había traído su encendedor. —Dos semanas creo que es mucho ¿no crees, Francis?... Una semana es más que suficiente para pasarlo bien y luego marchar a nuestro siguiente destino paradisíaco.

El camarero logró, a base de pequeñas quemaduras y muchos cerillos gastados, encender un pequeño fuego que al final terminó ahogando con la misma madera. Frustrado, volvió a comenzar —Está bien— murmuró con su voz cantarina para ocultar su creciente molestia. Cuando menos se dió cuenta Lila estaba a su lado, arrodillada frente al escaso fuego.

—Yo me encargo, ¿Porqué no vas a tomar un baño relajante? Luego te ayudo a curar esas heridas. Te avisaré cuando decida exactamente a donde iremos esta tarde.

Francis volvió a perderse en esos ojos unos segundos, transmitían tanta paz, tanta feminidad, tanta experiencia. Sentía como si pudiera dejarse llevar por ella, que todo saldría a pedir de boca si sólo no se separaba de su lado. Asintió y se dirigió lenta, y atontadamente, al cuarto de baño. _Un baño rápido_ , se dijo, _no quiero dejarla esperando_. Pero más tarde se descubrió a si mismo dormido en el agua anteriormente tibia y que ahora se estaba congelando, con él dentro. 

Un vistazo a una ventana le mostró la oscuridad más lúgubre que sus ojos hayan visto, y una cortina de nieve que caía sin parar. Volvía a ser de noche, algo tarde realmente. Fantástico, Lila debió reírse de él por no haber vuelto del cuarto de baño. Sintió un escalofrío al pensar que tal vez ella haya ido a confirmar si él no se había ido por el desagüe de la bañera, ¿Qué tal si lo vio desnudo? ese pensamiento alteró sus nervios de nuevo. Por lo menos con el baño logró deshacerse de todo rastro de frustración y estrés de su joven cuerpo. Se vistió con algo que encontró en el armario. El amigo de Lila era una talla más que Francis, pero eso no le importó realmente. El estar abrigado sin tener que ponerse algo de Lila le parecía suficiente, porque el embriagante olor femenino le hacía sentirse casi en brazos de esa joven mujer.

Salió al recibidor, un cálido fuego crepitaba en la chimenea, y en la mesa no sólo había un plato cubierto con papel metálico que contenía una cena de sabroso olor, sino también una nota que decía:

_Me alegra que te estés relajando! :)_

Sonrió, pero luego entendió... Las leves quemaduras de sus manos estaban vendadas. Lila había ido a ayudarlo y... Lo había visto desnudo...


	5. Ratones mirones

Ahora era innegable, le atraía Lila.

Lo confirmó esa mañana, cuando después de desayunar ella le preguntó si antes había visto Inglaterra. A lo que Francis contestó negativa y muy penosamente, ya no sabía cual era la verdadera razón para que se abandonara a los nervios al estar cerca de esa mujer.  
—¡Oh, Francis! De lo que te has perdido durante tanto tiempo— exclamó ella con su acento latino y una risa que desveló su sonrisa más hermosa —no te preocupes, tenemos una semana para visitarla de cabo a rabo.

 _Fiera_ se encontraba en una jaula para aves con bambú y plantas dentro. Trepaba por todos lados, quizá se creía una auténtica fiera de los bosques asiáticos. O simplemente se burlaba del camarero que seguía ruborizado por lo de la noche anterior. De lo cual, por cierto, Lila no había hecho la más mínima observación o broma, lo que Francis agradecía eternamente.

Lila sonreía mucho, se veía que estaba a reventar de emoción esa mañana y cada parte se ella vibraba al ritmo de la ciudad inglesa que despertaba lentamente. Y si Francis necesitaba alguna otra razón para volverse igual de loco, todas sus dudas se esfumaron cuando ella cayó sobre él.   
Un accidente, claro está, la fina capa de hielo la hizo resbalar en la entrada de la casa y precipitarse hacia atrás. Concretamente, a los brazos de Francis. Ella continuó riendo mientras él la observaba, aún aferrándola contra su pecho.

—¿Estás bien...?— cuestionó apenas un segundo antes de que él también perdiese el equilibrio y los dos terminaran en el suelo.

—Pues yo muy bien, Francis. Gracias por preguntar, ¿pero que me dices de ti?

Y no pudo evitar reír con ella escandalosamente, abrazados como estaban. Ella fue la primera en incorporarse lentamente quedando sobre él por el tiempo justo para que el sol que comenzaba a salir se reflejara en su cabello castaño, volviéndolo una verdadera melena rebelde de cobre bruñido cayendo y enmarcando su rostro de piel blanca y ojos del color del zafiro.   
Lo siguiente que Francis hizo, francamente ni él lo vio venir. Se incorporó hacia ella para estamparle un tímido beso en la mejilla. No tenía valor para más.

Lila lo miró y él le devolvió la mirada, a centímetros de su rostro.   
—¿Francis?

Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. De que lo que había hecho estaba mal, que se había dejado llevar y ahora y seguro Lila lo odiaba —¡Lo siento! Perdón, no fue mi intención, en serio, disculpa...   
Ella negó una vez, logrando que éste callase y simplemente le sonrió al decir, antes de estampar sus labios en los suyos —Permiso...

El ratón bandido los observaba desde su nuevo escondite en una grieta de la casa, después de romperse su jaula en la doble caída de estos tórtolos. Lo mejor sería volver a la casa, porque tenía la impresión de que ese beso no sería el último.


End file.
